Moon warriors
by TheAngelWithBlackWings99
Summary: Pitch is stronger, so much stronger than before! The Guardians are on high alert. Man in the moon knows of their distress and brought two more gardians forth.( rated T for mild swearing and violence with a little kick ass action! ) This story is written by two authors on fan fiction Moongirl1155 and I. ( all characters are in this story!)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The moon.

The moon is the light that fends off the overwhelming darkness of the night. The moon isn't just another planet in the sky. The moon is a person. We like to call him Manny, or Man in the Moon.

But to me, he was the light at the end of the tunnel.

The moon chose us. Why it chose us, don't ask me nor Ruby for that matter. Even I don't know why it chose us, but we're fighters and no matter how long it takes to make ourselves known, we won't give up. And we'll never forget the day everything changed, the day where nothing would ever be the same. The day my world would be changed forever. And nothing we could do would ever change that.

CHAPTER 1:

Ruby's POV

Why?

I continuously ask myself the question. Why? Why, out of all people, was I chosen? My best friend for that matter as well. I didn't do anything to deserve this, as far as I can tell. I'm not even fit for the job. I'm no saint, believe me!

But when I woke up, lying on my back, face up towards the starlit sky, I couldn't help but feel content while the moon cast it's rays down upon me. The grass was a minty blue in the pale light, and I almost smiled because of the strange bliss. I gently lifted my head, looking around, and I noticed my guitar resting next to me. The shiny black handle glowed as I reached out towards it, gripping my instrument in my shaky fingers. I pulled it close to me as I adjusted myself into a sitting position, lifting the pear shaped, deep forest-green guitar into my lap. Locks of my dark brown hair curtained over my hazel eyes as I closed them, strumming a four note tune, feeling my spirits rise. I allowed the refreshing sound to sink into my skin, and then reopened my eyes.

Instantly I gasped as I gaped in astonishment at the sight before me. A tree sprouted out of the ground, waving and dancing in the wind in time with the music. I abruptly stopped playing and the tree came to a standstill.

I furrowed my eyebrows, this was insane. How had the tree gotten there, and how had it been moving? Had it really been moving at all? Maybe it had been there the entire time and I just hasn't noticed it until now. I shook my head and played the tune again, watching in surprise as the tree came to life. My lips curved into a smile as I observed the dance, my shock slipping away as I switched up the tune. Grass grew in the meadow and flowers sprouted up from the ground, outstretching their leaves towards the moonlight. I squealed with joy at my newfound power, and gazed in wonder at the beauty around me. I had no desire to leave the meadow and I probably wouldn't have if only it wasn't for my mother. I needed to get home, it was late and she would be worried. I stood up and slung my guitar over my shoulder, before running towards the tree line and heading home. As I entered the forest ivy vines wrapped around my wrists, granting me the ability to move swiftly from tree to tree faster than I would have thought possible. I laughed with delight as I speeded through the night, and in no time at all I was home.

I raced across my backyard and rushed inside, excited to tell my family about my discovery.

"Mom! Mom!" I yelled, walking through the hallway towards the kitchen, but there was no response. I entered the kitchen and found my Mother sitting at the table, a lone lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, illuminating her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was frazzled, and I stopped in the doorway. She was clutching a photo frame in her shaking fingers, staring at it with a blank expression.

"Mom?" I asked slowly, stepping closer to her. She didn't seem to hear me, but maybe that was because she was so focused on the photo. It was of me, when I won my first karate match when I was four years old. I felt a strange feeling build up inside of me as I ventured nearer.

"Mom? Can you hear me? I'm right here? Mom!" I started yelling, and reached out and grabbed her arm. But my hand went through nothing, and a painful feeling of hollowness consumed me. I gasped and wrenched my arm away, and looked down at my hands in horror. I returned my attention to my Mother.

"M-mom?" I said quietly, and there was silence. She would never hear me. She would never see me. She would never touch me. I would never be able to hug my Mother ever again. I would never be able to tell her that I loved her.

A heart breaking sob escaped my lips as I bolted out of the room, not bothering to open the back door because I just walked right through it. I was transparent. I couldn't contain the rage and emptiness I felt, my was family gone. Ripped from my grasp. But I couldn't give up hope. Hope was all I had left. I hugged my shoulders, trying not to cry anymore, but failing. I needed to think of something...I needed someone to help me figure this out.

"Maybe...maybe Violet can help." My mind suggested, and eventually I decided I would go to my best friend.

I ran through the forest again, calling on the vines once again as I jumped from tree to tree, almost effortlessly. I smiled a watery smile, trying to bottle up my emotions. But I couldn't help but feel completely empty and alone.

Violet's POV:

I swung my legs over the side of the roof, kicking my feet back and forth. I liked being this high, five stories up, and when I looked down at my shoes a thrilling feeling formed in my stomach. That was the whole reason I came up here most nights, to enjoy being up high, but other than that I got to see the moon.

Me and my best friend Ruby had a thing for the moon, because we believed. Which was something that most people our age didn't do. Being outside at night and getting to see the moon was refreshing and only made me believe even more.

After a short while clouds began to cover the sky, obscuring the moon and stars from view and enveloping everything into darkness. I sighed and stood up, deciding that I was going to go call Ruby. I hadn't seen her all day and no idea where she was, but I wasn't too worried. She was the toughest girl I knew, she could take care of herself.

I turned around and before I even knew what was happening, a huge strike of lightning hit me full force. The last thing I remember was falling backwards while looking up at the big, empty sky.

I jolted awake, my eyes flying open as my head pounded inside of my skull. I looked around and scooped up some of the gravel driveway into my palm. How did I even get here? I honestly didn't want to remember. I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Violet!" Ruby screeched, and I just groaned. I don't know what her problem was but if she wasn't careful she'd wake the neighbors. That wouldn't end well.

Ruby wouldn't stop panicking for some unknown reason, and I snapped out of my sleepy trance, glaring up at her.

"Ruby! It's seven o'clock in the damn morning! Go back to bed." I hissed. She stopped freaking out instantly, and then burst into excitement, screaming as she leaped at me. She grabbed my hands and pulled me up off of the ground.

Wait, when did I get on the ground? Why where we outside?! I was starting to feel extremely confused but before I could piece everything back together again Ruby started jumping up and down.

"Oh my god you're solid! You can see me!" She exclaimed, and I just rolled my eyes and leaned against the brick wall next to me. Everything hurt for some odd reason. It was like a dull ache in the back of my mind. I chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, I'm solid Ruby. What world are you living in?" I laughed, and then climbed the steps to the front door of my apartment building. I reached out to grab the door handle but my hand passed right through it, almost as if I wasn't even there.

"What the-" I began, and grabbed the door knob again and this time my hand passed through the door. I gasped in shock and horror. I was no longer tangible.

So. This is what Ruby meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch's POV:

I paced back and forth, watching Ruby. The stupid girl thought she could take on the world. She denied her fears and claimed that she was better than them. That fears were nothing but imagination. Well, I took care of that.

I glanced up at the Moon. The stupid globe of dirt and dust that created the Guardians. I was very, very ready to take care of them as well. Unfortunately, it wasn't as easily said as done. The Moon just kept on sprouting up Guardians left and right…particularly irritating ones at that. So I had formulated a brilliant plan to get rid of them, one that required all of them in one place. Which involved getting their attention.

That was where the annoying human girl came in.

Out of all of the believers in the world, this one had just happened to receive a decent amount of attention from me. She believed in the Guardians immensely and had a habit of convincing younger children that I was nonexistent and teaching them that there was nothing to be afraid of. That had gotten on my nerves. I had to admit she was a cute girl. I mean I've lived under her bed for a while. Not to mention her curves that I just happened to notice. But either way, my life would be better off without a believer or two.

Well, it's too bad that her light had to 'go out', or so to speak. Along with her friend's. I smiled a little as I thought of the way she died. I killed her in her own garden while she was trapped to a weeping willow tree, the tree that she had come to think of as her 'happy' place. But the pathetic child died there and nobody, not one person heard her screams of agony as she was begging for death. Begging and crying for it to end. Then I killed her.

That was how it was supposed to happen.

I did everything that I was planning on doing. I wanted to have fun with it. I had been wanting to rip apart some other specific child for a while and I wanted to satisfy myself until I had the chance to do so. I tortured her until she was beaten bloody and broken.

But she didn't weep, she didn't cry out in pain. She didn't beg for death. She looked at me straight in the face. Deep down into my black soul and said, "I'm glad I'm going to die in the place I love most." I killed her then in cold blood. I killed her by slitting her throat. No agony, no pained screams, just silence. And like that she was gone.

I had killed another one of them out of my frustration. Another random, annoying believer who just happened to be the girl's friend. I just knocked her off the roof and she died instantly. That one had been just as irking.

Either way, murdering annoying believers turned out to be a successful way to get the Guardians' attention. North had sent out the Northern Lights to summon all of the freaks together. They were probably all panicking at the fact that their little believers were perishing. Maybe I should get rid of a couple more. I had a certain few in mind that would generate a satisfying reaction. I smiled at the thought.

Two lovely girls, fourteen years of age. What a waste.

Jack's POV:

"Pitch is at it again, I guess. That's the only logical explanation for this." North stated, crossing his arms and frowning up at the globe of flickering lights. Earlier, North had revealed to them that the lights had been acting strange lately, and that earlier today two lights disappeared at exactly the same time. They hadn't just gone out. They had vanished entirely.

Tooth had also reported that she had caught the last memories of two girls in a span of seconds. One was named Violet and the other was Ruby. They were fourteen years old. They both died at the hands of Pitch.

Tooth's eyes were haunted as she explained to them what she saw, and even though the description was extremely vague, I could feel my anger growing. Girls. Innocent girls. They were so young that they didn't even get to experience life.

I didn't think that he went around murdering random people just because he felt like it, but at the same time, maybe he did. But he didn't do things without having a reason. I growled under my breath, I could practically hear him laughing at us and our confusion. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him.

North and Bunnymund were arguing about who was the fastest, again, and Tooth was calling her fairies to collect the teeth. Everyone was distracted. Except Sandy.

Sandy was waving his hands in the air and pointing to the sky. I looked up to see the moon over our heads, his rays casting light down upon the Guardian symbol in the floor.

I watched in awe as a huge crystal came up out of the ground. Faces flickered on the projections. A girl's face popped up, she was wearing a moon pendant necklace and a jean jacket. A second female face appeared, her hair was tied back in a side ponytail and she had a guitar swung over her shoulder.

I didn't know what to make of this, and I looked to Sandy for help but he was gazing at the screen in distress. I was still pretty new at this whole Guardian thing, so I tried to call the experts.

"Guys!" I called, but no one was listening. As usual. I rolled my eyes and created three snowballs and threw them straight in their faces. Their shocked expressions were priceless, and I smirked.

"Okay, now that you've shut the hell up," I glared at North and Bunny. They argued seemingly twenty-four seven, "What does this crystal thingy mean?"

They all peered past me, and their eyes widened when they saw the glowing blue crystal.

"Oh no, not another one." Bunnymund face palmed, "We just got you last year!"

North chuckled.

"Well Bunny, I'm sorry to say but we have two new Guardians, not one."

"Technically three…" Bunny muttered, and I glared at him. He always was a jerk whenever I got snow in his face. North ignored him and tapped his fingers on his chin.

"Now, I wonder what's so bad that we need two new Guardians…"

"Isn't it obvious, North?" I heard a sickeningly sweet behind me and I spun around, but there was nothing but shadows. Dark laughter filled the air and echoed throughout the room, and I tightened the grip on my staff. Tooth's eyes widened, and North, Sandy, and Bunny looked as angry as I felt. Especially Bunny.

"Pitch! Go back to the hole you came from!" He shouted, fury etched into his features. The laughter only grew louder.

"Well, that isn't exactly the warm welcome I was expecting, but I guess with you people, nothing is to be expected." Pitch sighed. The room was steadily growing darker, and I stepped back. Shadows were slinking across the floor and swirled around my feet, and I glared at them in disgust.

"I just thought you would like to know that I have returned, and I am much, much stronger than before." He continued, and banged the end of my staff on the ground and froze all the shadows slinking across the tiles, stopping them from crawling up my legs.

"Not to mention," The voice suddenly grew louder, "Jacky boy here can't stop me anymore."

I turned around and looked up, finally able to pinpoint the source of the voice, which was ten feet above us. I glared at the man I dread, the one man I hate. Pitch Black. He was sneering down at all of us with contempt.

"This is a warning, Guardians. I will succeed. And you all, will, die." Pitch glared at each of them, and with the last word he narrowed his eyes at me. He was trying to scare us. But it wouldn't work. I scowled at him, but he had already moved on.

"I assume you all know about the lights that went out. I knew that there had to be a better way to get rid of children who believed, and this way was much more entertaining." The madman said with a smirk, "Transforming someone's darkest fears into reality, and the blood…I do believe that was the best part."

I glanced back at the other Guardians, and they looked as if they were ready to tear his head off.

"Now wouldn't it just be heartbreaking, if something like that happened to those children you adore, Jamie and Sophie..." I felt my heart drop to my stomach at those words, they were like a knife to the chest.

"What do you think, Jack? I'm sure you would enjoy that."

I couldn't hold in my rage any longer, Jamie and Sophie were the only two people I could consider family. I couldn't let them get hurt. I couldn't stand to think about it. I yelled in frustration and flew up and came down on Pitch with my staff, but instead of hitting him and freezing him into a billion tiny pieces, I turned an unsuspecting yeti into a block of ice.

I landed on the platform and spun around, fury still coursing through my veins, I wanted, needed, to stop him. But he had dissipated into the shadows.

The terrible laughter came again.

"Hold your temper Jacky, the fun has just begun!" He hissed, and then light filled the room again.

Pitch was gone.

I flew back towards the other Guardians on the main floor, and Sandy smiled reassuringly as Tooth spoke.

"Relax, Jack, he's just toying with us. Right now, we need to find those two girls and get them back here safely. Then we can protect Jamie."

I nodded slowly...she was right...but I was still worked up. What if...?

North interrupted my thoughts.

"I'll get the burlap sack!" He cried cheerfully, heading towards the door.

Violet's POV:

Not once in my life had I imagined myself living in a tree.

Then again...I had never thought that I would be invisible, or that my best friend would have nature powers, or that I would have electricity powers.

Yeah...my life was weird.

After Ruby had found me, she had taken me to the meadow and showed me her newfound talents. Later, I had found out that I had the ability to control orbs of light and electricity.

I may or may not have set a tree on fire (or multiple trees) but I hadn't hurt anyone, and it hadn't been my fault. Ruby had made it tickle me.

Now we had been living in a cave like structure crafted of bent trees for about a week...and I had to admit it was nice. We slept in hammocks, which I had always thought was the funnest thing ever when I was a little kid, and it was still fun.

Today had been a regular day, or as regular as it could get, but I had wanted to go into town to see if anyone could see me. Ruby hasn't seemed to be very troubled by the fact that we're unseen, but she knew it was bothering me so she agreed to go.

Maybe we should have stayed in the meadow...

We were dressed as regular teenagers, so if anyone did see us, we would probably blend in.

I smiled as we sat down on a statue in the center of town. Ruby started to play a song and a few spring lilies popped out of the ground. I laughed as she scowled at the dancing flowers.

"They weren't supposed to dance..." She complained, and I laughed again.

"Hello girls." I heard a deep velvety voice coming from behind me and spun around. I looked up into the eyes of a boy, maybe fifteen years of age, with frosty white hair and icy eyes colored the blues of a frozen lake.

Ruby jumped off the statue and stomped over towards him.

"Who are you?" She hissed, her voice low and menacing as she pointed an accusatory finger at his chest. I couldn't help but laugh, she had never really liked strange men, not after her boyfriend Paul, who had been rude and treated women like scum.

His face went still for a moment, and then he blew on his fingers whistling.

A huge, six foot tall rabbit popped up out of the ground next to him and towered over Ruby. I stopped laughing.

"Oh good, you found'um. Ladies, you're gonna have to come with us."

"Hell no!" I heard my best friend shout as she took off on her vines. I gulped and jumped off the statue, creating a hover board with my finger tips and sped back towards the meadow, following Ruby.

Ruby's POV:

After the six foot kangaroo popped out of the ground I knew it was over. These guys were determined, and if I knew one thing, it was not to trust men because they always screw you in the end.

I had to get away from them. I called on the vines with my guitar and used them to swing back home. The wind whipped my face as I thought about how badly I needed to get away. Fear consumed every part of my body, an emotion I had become closely associated with recently.

I had been having some really, really bad dreams. Dreams that almost felt real. Then had been right terrors about a man dressed in black robes, a man who had been torturing me. I had been beaten until I whimpered in pain, but I had held my tongue. After it was all over, I felt myself slip away and speak the last words I could muster.

At least I can die in the place I love most.

I shook my head, trying to focus on the task at hand. I looked around and saw that the boy wearing blue was flying behind me, which caused me to move faster. But he quickly caught up and tried to grab me mid-swing, and I plucked a single string on my guitar. I watched as a tree branch swung itself like a baseball bat and smashed the boy, sending him towards the ground. But just as he fell he soon recovered, flying after me again.

I dodged through the trees trying to lose him but he wouldn't give up. I watched as he grabbed his stick, and a frozen beam spiraled out of it like a bullet. I fell to the ground in a heap as he froze all my vines. I grit my teeth as my cheek scraped against the dirt, but I forced myself to jump back up to my feet. I couldn't let him win, I had to get back to Violet. She was my only family now.

I took off in a sprint and finally reached the meadow. Violet had made it back. I could see her waiting for me anxiously, but I needed to hold them off. I turned around and quickly played a song on my guitar. It was the first tune I thought of, one that I used to sing to my baby sister when she started to cry. A huge hedge emerged from the ground, blocking the rabbit and the frozen boy from getting to us. I smirked with satisfaction.

But I was wrong to think that it would work forever.

The blue hoodie kid froze it and broke it like a twig would under a boot. That really irked me. Couldn't they just leave us alone?

"You're insane!" I hissed as I called on the trees, standing in a defensive position.

"Well, I'm not the mentally unstable one!" he replied, and I growled, strumming the first note, the note of war. I threw my guitar over my shoulder, even though it was my life line, I knew that I wouldn't need it after that. I motioned for the vines and they willingly obeyed.

"This is going to be fun," I smirked.

I took my first vine and sent it flying towards the rabbit and the frost boy, who dodged out of the way. The boy send a couple ice shards flying at me, and I jumped out of the way just as the biggest shard nicked my shoulder.

"Oh, it's on," I growled and launched myself at the blue boy, whose eyes widened. Vines wrapped around his body separating his stick away from him.

"That should hold him," I though, smirking.

I heard the kangaroo move in the background, and I moved just in time to catch the boomerang he threw at my head. I snickered and sent it back in his direction, hitting him in the temple and knocking him out cold.

There was a loud swoosh and I looked up in the air and saw a girl with…feathers? Weird. I quickly twirled my finger making a vine of poison ivy sprout out of the ground and wrap around her, along with this little butterfly looking thing next to her.

"Hey!" I heard a shout from the tree line and spun around in shock.

"Violet," I whispered, glancing over in her direction. She had an angular sword held to her throat. And the man holding it there was none other than Santa Claus himself.

Was there any way this situation could get more bizarre?

"You both hold new naughty list record," he laughed, but I wasn't amused, "Now be good girl and drop the guitar and back away, and no one gets hurt."

I reluctantly placed my guitar on the ground gently and watched as it released my captives. The frost boy nodded at me in thanks but the feather chick, I could see the gears in her mind turning. What was she thinking?

"Now step away from guitar," the burly beard dude instructed, and I looked at Violet and she shook her head signaling a no. But just as I took my first step back the feather chick flew down, grabbed my guitar and smashed it.

Violet's POV:

I watched in shock as the feathered woman smashed my best friend's guitar into a dozen pieces. I stood helplessly as Ruby fell to her knees, screaming in agony. I felt rage bubble in the pit of my stomach as her screams died down to sobs of pain. I broke free of the Russian Mafia leader styled Santa Claus and ran over to the smug bird woman. I grabbed her throat and looked into her eyes, they were the most terrifying feature, black and soulless. I threw her on the ground and picked up Ruby, who whimpered in pain. I quickly lifted her over my shoulder and walked away into the woods. I knew that they wouldn't follow me, not after what they did.

Little did I know, they had a friend who had shown up late.

I gasped as a rope of fine gold sand wrapped around my torso and Ruby's legs. I gawked at the short gold man stood who was tapping his foot in front of us rolled his eyes. He touched Ruby's forehead gently with his fingers and the lines of pain etched across her forehead diminished. I heard a crashing through the woods behind me, and I could tell by the huffing and puffing that it was probably tubby. I wasn't sure whether or not to try and escape from the lasso of golden sand, the yellow man had helped Ruby…

"Oh good Sandy, you got our new Guardians. Let's go, we need to fix this young lady," The bearded man instructed, pointing to Ruby, who yawned. My eyes widened. I wasn't allowing them to take us anywhere.

"How 'bout no?!" I interjected, and received surprised eyebrow raises from the four men. The feathered girl was nowhere to be seen, but I didn't trust them. She had hurt Ruby. I started tugging on the sand around my torso, and then the boy in the blue sweatshirt stepped closer to me. I glared at him and kicked him in the shin.

"Hey! Ow!" He yelled, and I tried to kick him again but he had backed up out of my reach. I scowled at him.

"Let us go or else I'll rip you apart, and she'll do the same," I threatened, but he seemed unfazed.

"We're not here to hurt you," He said, but I didn't believe him. They had hurt my best friend, "You just need to come with us, okay?"

"We're not going anywhere with any of you," I growled.

"This is in your best interest, trust me," He sighed, and then the bearded man picked up Ruby.

"Put her down!" I yelled, but they wouldn't listen. Everyone frowned at me, like there was something I didn't understand.

"Here, you carry her," the bearded man said and passed her limp body to the rabbit man, whose eyes widened.

"Carry who?!" The rabbit hissed, but Ruby was placed in his arms despite his protest. I wasn't happy about any of this, but I especially wasn't excited about him holding her bridal style. I could see a shocked fondness growing and I didn't want it to get stronger.

"Okay, we all set now?" Tubby asked, and they all nodded.

"I told you, we're not going anywhere with you! Put her down!" I declared, but I was ignored. I watched in awe as the bearded man threw down a snow globe opening a portal to what looked like a…hospital wing?

Sandy put me down, and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave Ruby and I couldn't fight all of them and get to her. Besides, I knew a hospital wouldn't be the worst thing for her right now. They all eyed me wearily as Sandy escorted me through first, because I was "dangerous". The white haired boy was giving me a strange look, and I think he was worried that I would kick him again.

The beach man placed my chair next to the bed where they laid Ruby on. She winced a few times, but she was out like a light. I sat there numbly not paying any attention to frosty looking at me in the corner.

Jack's POV:

I wasn't staring. That would've been creepy. I was simply...politely observing, like I did with all mortals. Except these two weren't mortals. They were just like him, in a way.

In truth, I hadn't met a lot of girls before, and only one that I had a real conversation with was Tooth. These two girls were much crazier, more violent and angry and insane than Tooth was. I had assumed that all girls acted like Tooth, which was stupid to believe, but I wasn't an expert on human behavior so there.

So, I wasn't staring, technically, at the girl who was sitting next to the hospital bed, her huge blue-green eyes wide as she watched her unconscious friend. She didn't move, and her eyes were unwavering when she finally spoke.

"Is there any reason why you're looking at me like a creepy forty year old virgin?" she questioned and stunned me out of my thoughts. I just gawked at her for a moment before responding.

"Well, officially, I'm a creepy three hundred year old virgin," I replied, and she looked away from her friend and raised her eyebrows at me.

"You look fifteen." she commented, clearly disbelieving.

"I'm not. Looks can be deceiving." I answered. There was a moment of silence as she took this in.

Finally, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Jack. Jack Frost." I said, and she smiled a little.

"Violet."

"Just Violet?"

"The rest is irrelevant now." she shrugged her shoulders, as if it wasn't a big deal. I had done enough observation on humans to know that it was.

"So...what's your power?" I questioned, and she answered eagerly, ready to change the topic.

"I can control light, I think. I'm not really sure what else I can do. But I can make a hover board from my fingertips and my locker glows and...Yeah. It's kind of my thing," she explained, and looked up at him. He noticed how fast her lips were moving, almost as fast as Tooth's. They were shaded a pale red.

"What's your power?" she inquired, directing the attention back to him.

"Well I'm Jack Frost, so I control snow days and winter. I guess," There wasn't much more for me to say, "I'm guessing that she's Mother Nature or something?"

I pointed to her sleeping friend, and she just sighed sadly.

"You'll find out she can do more than play with vines. For example, being a number one martial arts expert in the USA. It's a hard tittle to make and keep," she said.

"Oh. Um, sorry if I offended you," I apologized.

"You didn't offend me, you just offended Mother Nature. And she just told me that when she wakes up she's going to kick the crap out of you," she answered, and I raised my eyebrows.

"She isn't...sleeping?"

"Just barely. We use Morse code a lot, that's how she understood this conversation. But it's not like her ears are bad either, Jack," she answered, giving him a look. Her eyes were landscapes of endless green and blue smoldered together.

"That's...weird...but intelligent I guess." I said. I felt weird for some off reason. Most likely because she had used my name. I still hadn't grown accustomed to hearing it come from other people's mouths.

"More intelligent than you," she replied with a smirk.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm stupid?"

"It depends on who I'm quoting, myself or Mother Nature," she answered, a playful gleam in her eyes. I shook my head and took off, I needed to get to Jamie and Sophie so I could protect them here.

I flew to the Bennett household, that weird girl invading my mind the entire way there.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie's POV:

"Whoo hoo!" I yelled in exhilaration as we soared over the blinding snow drifts of the artic. I had been flying before, it wasn't anything new to me, Jack took me all the time. But today we were moving faster than any time before, and I was too excited by the thrill of flight to wonder why he was in such a hurry.

"Higher Jack, higher!" I screamed over the roaring winds.

"Jamie, I can't go any higher!" Jack replied, "Besides, we're almost there."

"Almost where?" I questioned, frowning in confusion. The wind tousled my hair roughly, making it difficult to see anything. I gripped Jack's shoulders tighter and tried to peer over his head. But all I could see was snow.

"You believe in Santa's workshop, right?" Jack asked, I laughed.

"Yeah, of course I do. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just believe in the workshop!" Jack shot back, trying now to scowl. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Jeez! Why is he so grumpy?" I wondered.

"He must have those things that teens have." I realized, "What are they? Hormones, no, horses, no, harpies, no, hernias! Yeah, he must be having hernias! Dad said that he had them!"

I closed my eyes and smiled, thinking about Santa's workshop and how big it was supposed to be, and all of the elves! I started to get really excited, this was going to be so much fun! My grin widened when I imagined how much fun Jack and I would have once his hernias pass!

I opened my eyes, and like magic, a huge building appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Wow!" I laughed as Jack flew through an open window. I jumped off of his back and looked around, dazed. The place was more amazing than I had ever imagined.

I heard high pitched laughter coming from my left and turned my head to find Sophie playing with what resembled a flashlight. And a wheel chair, which was odd. I remembered one time when Claude had convinced Monty to ride down the hill in an old wheelchair, which he had found in his garage. Monty had wiped out and broken his arm, and his bright red glasses.

"Sophie, that's not safe playing with an empty wheel chair. You could get really hurt!" I scolded her, trying to sound responsible and mature. Like I was. I had fought with the Guardians before, after all.

"Right Jack?" I asked, looking up at him, expecting him to be proud of me for being such an adult. But all I saw was a very, very, hurt expression on his face. One that I had never seen before, one that I wished I had never seen, and one that I never wanted to see again.

Jack's POV:

He couldn't see them.

Jamie couldn't see them.

Not Violet. Not Ruby.

They were invisible.

Just like I had been. Was.

I couldn't take it.

Deep down it hurt because I knew the feeling of not being seen. It's worse than depression. It could drive someone past sanity, past suicide, and it hurt more than a gunshot wound.

That utter feeling of lonely emptiness had almost killed me.

I didn't want it to kill anyone else.

Suddenly I felt like I needed to get Jamie to see them because if I didn't, I would be just as bad as the Guardians when they didn't help me. For three hundred years. They had never helped me become believed in in. They left me, just dragged me around without a single memory of someone believing, counting on me.

I shivered, the feeling was still scarred in the back of my mind.

And it would never go away.

Now that I am a Guardian, I wasn't going to make the same mistake that they did. I wasn't going to let anyone else go through what I had to go through.

Sophie could see both of them, I had no idea why, but somehow she could. It was strange. She was never able to see me until Jamie explained it to her…

"Jamie…" I let out a slow breath.

"Jamie," I started again, "That wheel chair isn't empty." I said, and the younger boy gave me a weird look.

"Look, I know it's weird, but you couldn't see me at first either. So…meet our two new Guardians. Violet and Ruby." I shot them both a smile, but both their expressions were grave. Violet smiled a little at the effort. Jamie tried to see what I was smiling at, but he still couldn't see anything.

"Uh…Jack? There's nobody there but Sophie." Jamie said, looking up at me with his eyebrows etched together in confusion.

"…are you okay?" He questioned, as if he thought I was seeing things, and his confusion turned into concern.

I looked up and met her eyes. Violet's eyes. And I realized, no matter how hard I tried, she was the only one to get Jamie to believe in her.

Violet's eyes, those lovely orbs of green and blue which held so much caring and joy, they were glassy with unfallen tears. She pressed her lips together in a thin line and tried so hard to blink them back, but failed and a few rolled down her cheek in blue balls of light.

Ruby's eyes, which were usually a greenish brown that resembled the landscapes she created, were clouded over.

I stepped closer to Violet and put my hand on her shoulder lightly, and smiled, trying to say that it was going to be okay. She smiled back faintly.

"Up, up, up, up!" Sophie exclaimed and looked up at Ruby, who smiled through her dreariness and lifted the small girl, placing her on her lap. Sophie giggled and poked Ruby in the nose.

"Pretty!" She laughed. Jack had learned early on that 'pretty' was the little girl's favorite word. The remark seemed to lift Ruby's spirits ever so slightly. Sophie yawned and snuggled up to her and fell asleep, just like that.

Jamie was standing a few feet behind me, utterly confused, and Violet was staring at him intently with an expression of longing.

"Here Vi, hold on." I whispered, suddenly getting excited as I came up with a brilliant idea. She raised her eyebrows at me, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Jamie, come over here."

"Yeah Jack?"

"You wanna ride on a hover board? I know how much you love flying." I asked, and winked at Vi, whose eyes had widened to the size of saucers as her face broke out into the widest smile I had ever seen.

Before Jamie could even respond, she conducted a light thin board that was big enough to transport two people. Jamie gawked at the glowing board in awe.

"Wow Jack! I didn't know you could do that!" He exclaimed. I frowned…what if this didn't work…I shook my head.

"I can't…but Violet can." I said as she scooped up Jamie and placed him on the front. She jumped on the back and took off, zooming around the room, They were going so fast, I thought Jamie was going to freak, but soon the ride came to a slow halt.

"That, was, awesome!" Jamie yelled excitedly, and spun around towards Violet and put his hand up for a high five. She shakily high-fived him, and I smirked as light blue sparkles formed around his eyes.

"Wow Jack, she's a looker ain't she?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Violet was taken aback, and I stood there dumbfounded. Did he really just say that?

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry…I was reading Dad's picture book and it says that when a girl is pretty and you want to be friends you say that." Jamie said frowning, looking back and forth between us. Violet covered her mouth and she looked as if she was about to break into laughter, and I coughed at the awkwardness.

"What kind of father lets his kid read his magazines?!" I thought, and inwardly scowled. I had never been fond of Jamie's dad.

"Jamie, stop reading those. They lie." I said, trying to make my voice sound fatherly and sincere.

"They do?" He asked, turning toward Violet while scrunching his nose like an adorable little hamster.

"Yes. Don't believe anything in them." She answered, and smirked at me before evaporating her board and glancing over at Ruby. Her best friend was fast asleep with little Sophie sleeping peacefully on her lap.

"Sophie can see Ruby, right?" Jamie asked. I nodded.

"So, why can't I? What's her Guardian power?"

"Well…" Violet took over, "She's kinda like Mother Nature, except she's not a mother. She's my age, and she creates flowers and trees with music."

"Cool! Can she do that now? Like you and your hover board?" Jamie asked. Violet smiled lightly, but her eyes turned dark as she thought about why Ruby couldn't.

"No. She can't. She got hurt really bad. I hurts for her to move. When she picked up your sister I could see the amount of pain she was in. In her eyes." Violet said quietly, her voice grim. She sighed.

"She's really good at hiding stuff like that…even from me sometimes."

"Oh." Jamie said, there wasn't really much to say, "But why did she pick her up if it hurt so much?"

"Well Jamie..." I started, but a voice cut me off.

"She reminds me of my sister that I had." Ruby whispered, tears in her eyes, "And then the man in black took me away from her."

Those words left a strange aura in the air, and I didn't like it. I wish she hadn't said that to Jamie…

Ruby shook her head and smiled a determined smile at the younger boy.

"So I vow to protect you and your sister from mean, horrible things."

"A man in black, well that's not sketchy at all…" I muttered, rolling my eyes. Violet glared and thumped me in the head.

"Ow!" I hissed loudly, causing Sophie to wake up, which earned me another thump on the head.

"I wish I could see you…" Jamie said, frowning.

"Hmm, well Jamie, imagine a girl about Jack's height, wearing boots, jeans, and a flannel shirt. She has long brown hair and green eyes." Violet described, and Jamie nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Now, picture that girl using a guitar to create spring." She continued. I glanced over at Ruby, who was attempting to mask her hopeful expression but failing.

"I see it!" Jamie yelled triumphantly. I gasped as green sparkles covered his face. Violet smiled.

"Now, open your eyes." She instructed, and I smiled. Jamie peeked open his eyes and gasped.

"I can see you, I can see you! How did you do that? I can actually see you!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything Jamie, you just have to believe." Ruby replied, giving the small boy a lopsided grin. Jamie was beaming.

"Wait, I thought you had a guitar…"

"It's bro..." Ruby started, but then Bunnymnd pushed his way in with what looked like half a guitar in each hand.

"Good da miss. I know you're hurting a bit, but say no more, I fixed your guitar." Bunny grinned triumphantly as he showed her the pieces, "But all you need to do is put'um back together and mend them with your powers."

Ruby eyed the two halves of her guitar as I took Sophie from her arms, and the younger girl started tugging on my hair. But I wasn't paying attention, I was watching Ruby as she stuck the two parts together and hummed a song that I had heard frequently at Jamie's house.

Wide awake (by Katy Perry)

Jamie's mother had an obsession with that particular artist. For some reason I thought it was a funny coincidence.

I watched her fingers turn an elegant grassy green as she rubbed the last broken part on the neck of the guitar. Grass and vines began to grow within bringing the break closer and closer till it looked like it didn't exist. Ruby stood up laughing as she strummed her repaired guitar, making a tulip pop up out of the tile floor. She picked it up and handed it to Jamie, who gawked at her in amazement.

"Thank you Bunny!" Ruby laughed, she looked a whole lot better now that her guitar was fixed. I could relate to that. She made a huge three foot carrot pop out of the ground and grabbed it effortlessly, hugging Bunny as she gave him the carrot.

I saw pure shock on his face, and I didn't think it was because of the carrot.

Bunny had a thing for bold girls…and it was obvious whenever he liked someone. I smirked. I remembered one time, there was this fire spirit…

"Okay, now that I'm better, I'm up for some exercise!" Ruby laughed, "Anyone up for some sparing?" She asked in a flirting coy way that made Bunny shiver. I wanted to laugh.

See? He had a thing for bold girls.

"Well, what's in it for us...?" Bunny coughed, trying to play it cool.

"Well it depends...If one of you boys wins if you do you get a kiss on the cheek if you lose then…you don't."

She smirked and then ran and jumped out the window, landing in the snow. Violet followed her and shrugged her shoulders as she glanced back at us.

"Can't say she's not forward" She said, jumping out the window as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm TheAngelWithBlackWings99 so i keep updateing but nobody really reviews of likes or anything so my only actual dedicated follower is Moongirl1155. So tell me if you want it to end or stay I have more of this story but because you guys don't say anything I really don't update offen. I'm not blameing my story failure on you but could you please send me a sign because I will end this story say the word and it's done now I worked really! Hard today! To give you guys this story**

**Moongirl1155: thank you for sticking with this story from day one thank you so much and I really hope you liked it. **

**Now on with the story!**

CHAPTER 4:

Bunny's POV:

I couldn't help but feel attracted to her, it was love at first boomerang! That's what I called it when she first caught that boomerang, I had stopped dead, thinking, "Wow, she's strong! And hot! Can't find a girl like that anywhere," and then she had tossed it at my head. I had been too dazed to realize that she was throwing my own weapon at me! Talk about amazing! I was determined to win that kiss, besides, she was a girl so it wouldn't be too hard.

"Alright, little girl, you're on," I challenged her, smirking, "but we'll be fighting at my place." I stomped my foot on the snow, creating a huge hole that swallowed everyone. Jamie clung to Jack and Sophie, who screamed with joy and jumped into Ruby's lap as we descended.

"Woo! Three rides in one day! This is the best!" Jamie exclaimed as we rolled into the meadow.

"Holy Man in the Moon! Bunny, is this your place?!" Ruby shrieked excitedly, as if it was Easter Morning and she had just discovered a pile of candy.

"Yeah, I thought it would be okay if we spared here, it's really open and perfect for exercise," I replied.

"This place is huge and empty? I'll take care of that!" Ruby announced, smirking as she strummed her guitar, playing a mixture of beats and tunes anyone would hear on the radio. I gulped, watching helplessly as the garden was filled with lettuce, tomatoes, radishes, and carrots. Just popped out of the ground!

"I'm not done yet!" Ruby exclaimed, making an actual bed grow out of tree roots like a basin filled with short bouncy durable grass that I didn't know existed.

"Now for one final touch, Mr. Bunny, a boxing ring!" Ruby proclaimed, and long square shrubs grew out of the ground.

I shook my head, I couldn't believe what was happening!

Violet's POV:

I couldn't help but laugh at Bunny, his eyes were bugging out of his head.

"Now we can spar!" Ruby smirked at Bunny, who looked as if he had won carrots for life. Ruby placed Sophie on the grass bed and sat down next to her, smirking and blinking rapidly at me. I grinned at the message she had just sent me in Morse code.

"How 'bout you battle Egg Head first, I need to stretch my sore muscles," she stated, and Bunny perked up, surprised. I stifled a laugh and nodded, jumping into the square. I was ready to let out all of my hatred towards him and his furry face. He was a love sick rabbit towards my best friend, who was way too naïve to see it.

"Come on kangaroo, don't know how to fight a girl?" I hissed.

He grunted, obviously annoyed with the name, "I'm supposed to battle Ruby, that was the deal!"

"Actually, she never said she was the challenger," Jack smirked, "looks like no kiss from your crush EB."

"Actually, he will, if he wins!" Ruby piped up, "but he has to win!"

Triumph read all over Bunny's face as he jumped into the ring, ready for the fight.

"Bring it, fluffy," I growled, and then lunged at him.

Ruby's POV:

I knew that Violet needed to blow off some steam, I could literally see it in her face. Did I know that she would put him in the hospital? No, no I did not.

(Flashback)

"Ding ding!" Jamie yelled, imitating a bell, sounding for the fight to begin. Violet growled, jumping in the air and spin kicking Bunnymund in the chest. She caught him completely off guard, and he flew into the squishy shrubs. Violet, countering her onslaught of attacks, spun around and created a huge long staff bringing it down upon Bunnymund's boomerangs. Thankfully he has ready for that otherwise, he would have probably been knocked out.

I glanced at Jack who was sitting balanced on his stick-hook thing. Jamie was playing with the carrots, pretending they were swords. Sophie was in my lap and I brushed her hair with a twig-comb I made. So far, no one was shocked that Violet was kicking Bunny's tail. I returned my attention back to the fight, so far it had been only a few minutes long. But Violet already had him cornered. She climbed the hedge and jumped, spiraling like a football, and she smashed the glowing staff on his head.

Sophie screamed at the loud CRACK that came when Bunnymund's head collided with the staff. I jumped out of my seat and ran into the arena, leaping over the four-foot shrub with ease. Violet gasped when she registered what had actually happened, and she joined me at Bunny's side.

He groaned when I touched his head. I could see his head injury, there was definitely some bruising. I checked his eyes, there wasn't any blood in them, so no internal bleeding. Jack flew over with Jamie and Sophie, and the two younger kids didn't understand what was happening. I was shocked too, my best friend usually wasn't this violent…

(Flashback Ended)

We quickly got Bunny back to the infirmary, thanks to Violet's hover board/makeshift stretcher. Jack was putting Jamie and Sophie to bed in the infirmary, the hospital ward was the only place with human beds. I sat at Bunny's bedside. He started breathing normally after a little CPR, given to him by me, since I was the only certified one. It was extremely embarrassing. Hell, I'd given mouth-to-mouth before but not to anyone that had hair all over! Yuck!

Tooth was currently Missing in Action, she had told Jack that she couldn't face me after what had happened with my guitar. Jack explained that she had been possessed, that her eyes had changed from their normal purple color to black. I forgave her for smashing my guitar, I would even if she hadn't been possessed. I was still a threat, with or without my guitar. Violet was still pissed though. She claimed that if Tooth showed her face, she would punch it.

I smiled as Bunny rolled over in his sleep, his nose twitching.

"Night Bunny," I whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek lightly, "You earned it…"

Tooth's POV:

I couldn't stop it. First it was nightmares Nightmares weren't a good sign, but I had a reputation to keep, me being the one girl out of the five Guardians. I had to stay tough, I couldn't cry, couldn't shake, and couldn't scream. I had to keep it all together.

First it was the nightmares, and then it was small stuff. Black outs, waking up in strange places. Possessions were new though.

I remember when I got wrapped up in poison ivy, and I just felt angry, and then it transformed into pure hate, but worst of all, I wanted to kill her. Kill her!

I have never ever wanted to kill someone!

And then it was just like a screen, I could see myself outside of myself, as if I was kicked out of my body. I watched as instead of me and Babytooth, it was Babytooth and Pitch. I screamed for the first time since my rebirth, I screamed in horror as he grinned at me, evil voices poisoning my thoughts.

"You're nothing anymore, Toothiana," Pitch sneered, "Your precious Man in the Moon has replaced you. Just look for yourself, see those two girls over there? They are your replacements!"

"See! Your precious Jack doesn't like you, he likes her!" he hissed smiling wickedly at the girl in the forest whom North had just caught.

"Don't you see, Toothiana? Join me, you and I rule the darkness. Instead of your teeth bringing happy memories, have them unleash painful misery,"

"No!" I yelled at him, he couldn't be telling the truth. Pitch was lying, that's what he did. Jack, Jack was my friend, he wouldn't desert me. He wouldn't…would he?

I didn't know, I could only hope that I could pull myself together for tomorrow. Tomorrow I was going to greet our new friends with open arms and big apologies. But first I needed to sleep tonight. Sleep. Such a peaceful word. I hoped that I could get some.

North's POV:

I felt like there was something wrong with our Guardian family, it was rattled last year with Jack, but now we have two new Guardians. I could tell that they weren't easy going either, they were strong and scary in a way that could keep someone up at night. I could feel a disturbance in my belly, or it was gas, but I was 20% sure that it was not gas.

I smiled faintly at the little magic doll resting in my palm. Babytooth had showed me a flash image of our two new Guardians when they were children. The whole point of the Russian doll was that every time they learned something new about themselves, a new shell grew, showing a new emotion, or side of them. I had given Jack one last year. So I was giving them one as well. Also, we had almost killed Ruby and scarred Violet for life so proper apologies were in order.

I laughed as I recalled Violet's facial expression when my sword appeared out of nowhere.

"Aww, classic. Too bad I couldn't use the burlap sack. It's still in the corner, waiting to be used!" I thought, chuckling. I took the paintbrush and colored the features of the dolls to match those of the two girls.

"More cookies!" I yelled at my elves, who scurried over to my desk with a cookie plate. Henry motioned for Charlie to return something to the tray, and I glanced over to see what it was just in time for him to spit out a sugar Christmas tree.

"I saw that!" I laughed, and Charlie smiled widely as Henry pushed him off the desk. Ah, elves! Hours of entertainment!

**just say the word! Dark Angel Out! Peace! **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

A/N's

TheAngelWithBlackWings99: hi! So another chapter! Yay! Lets see, who's in for a surprise? So who do you think should be the next victim, ruby I think has enough issues so review to post who you think is in need for an ass kicking! Review tell me who they are and how they get hurt, injured, sick, etc... and maybe your idea and name will come up on a special shout out. Or dedicated! And your ideas are yours! I'm going say so! Guest reviews are fine! Dark angel out! Peace!

Jack's POV:

I smiled, gazing down at the sleeping forms of Jamie and Sophie. Sophie had actually given us a hard time when we tried to put her to bed, I had even flown up to Sandy's plane to ask him for help. When we returned, I witnessed the strangest, cutest thing ever.

I saw Violet and Ruby singing

"Mr. Sandman" over the young girl's bed in perfect harmony, almost as if they had practiced it over and over. Sandy floated next to me, practically glowing with happiness. Sophie didn't even give them a fight, she crawled into Ruby's lap and quickly fell asleep, just like that. Ruby spotted both of us outside the window and smirked, giving me a thumbs up to signal that she had it under control.

I thanked Sandy and flew through the window of the infirmary, glancing at the two beds where Jamie and Sophie slept. I was just so relieved that they were safe. I rested myself on another bed, the one next to Jamie's. Ruby strummed a lullaby, making a vine net hammock sprout from the ground. Slowly, she began to rock herself to sleep. Violet climbed into the bed directly across from me, smiling. She whispered goodnight to her best friend and then glanced at me. For a moment it seemed as if she was debating whether or not she would speak, but in the end she did.

"Goodnight, Jack," she said softly, smiling a little, and then laid down, falling asleep. I smiled a little too.

The night might be dark, but in a way it had its own little light.

"Goodnight," I whispered, letting Sandy whisk me away to another adventure.

Pitch's POV:

I scowled down at the Frost boy, who smiled in his sleep.

"Pathetic," I grimaced, "all of them, pathetic."

I knew that if I had more power, I would gladly wring each of their skinny necks…but that would have to wait. Their happy, happy dreams filled the air… too sweet for my taste.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to fix that…"

But first I had to decide which mind I would gorge upon. I knew that I must choose wisely as to not alert the Guardians. I couldn't attack the children, although their innocent minds were enticing, they would rat me out to North or Frost...

Frost would fight back. I had tried this before on him and it hadn't worked out so well. I had a sense that I would get the same response from Violet or Bunnymund. Sanderson rarely slept, Toothiana was old news, and North was simply out of the question. I had to choose a Guardian that didn't know why the Moon created them. I couldn't use Violet. Nor Bunnymund. Not Frost. No kids.

"Hmm…"

"Ruby."

That was the answer. That stupid girl! I'll make her relive the night she died, but amplify the pain. Brilliant!

I smiled down at the pretty girl in front of me. I touched the dreamsand ever so lightly, and watched in satisfaction as it turned black. Swirling into not a good dream. But a beautiful nightmare.

I extended my claw-like fingers, digging my nails deep into her arm. Her dream caused her mind to tell her it was all a dream…I chuckled. Pathetic. The blood seeping from her arm as it dribbled to the tiled floor. It would heal in a few hours. There stupid believers cureing them. Oh wait that's right! Nobody beloved in her. I smiled sinisterly.

I slowly turned away from the girl's bed, glancing around briefly to see if anyone saw me, but there wasn't a soul awake.

Smiling my toothed grin, I crept to the window. But just as I neared the exit, Violet turned over, facing in my direction. I raised both of my eyebrows in shocked disbelief. It couldn't be... It couldn't have been Katherine. No... It... It... Can't...

Filled with a fear of my own I leapt out into the shadows of the night.

Violet's POV:

I smiled sitting on my throne of clouds, which swirled around me like mist. My clothing changed. i Was wearing a blue gown that had silver glitter at the hem. A beautiful see through silver cape glittered behind me. The moon's rays made the sky turn a beautiful blue.

"Greetings, Violet, I am the Man in the Moon," the moon appeared in front of me he looked like a normal teen. he had short hair with a pleasant crooked smile on his face. He was pale and kinda cute. But not my type. I instantly stood up, wondering why I was the one sitting on a throne instead of him,

"I have come to tell you your destiny…"

"Oh," that was shocking, how could he possibly know my destiny? I spoke to him as if I wasn't confused as to why he was a real person and not an object in the sky,

"…okay."

"You will rule a cloud palace where the light shall be stored," he continued not skipping a beat, I was going to have my Own kingdom! "My moonbeams are frequently being captured by The Nightmare King. He swirled his hand creating a ball of light just like mine but it floated like a ghost. It's head round but with a point on top of his head. His eyes a bright blue light. A smile on his face. His body looked like a tissue almost, like if you grasp a tissue from the middle. He made a cute squeaking noise before jumping of manny's hand and ran to me jumping in my lap. i pet the little wisp of light on the head and he make a cute high pitch purring noise. I smiled at manny who grinned back at me.

"You must protect the children using your light powers. Scaring monsters in the dark, making closets and under beds safer. Your palace will be up in the clouds. Your mission is to be my moon guardian. You will be my eyes and ears of this world. These little guys are my moon beams, they will live at your palace and help you. Protect the children with your life. To find your land follow me from dusk till dawn."

I nodded, a little in awe of what he was explaining.

"But for now, you must wake your friend. She is in deep trouble, you may not be able to take this on alone. Her nightmare is the strongest I have seen since the Dark Ages," he informed me grimly, a scowl on his face.

"Go…"

I jolted awake. It was still dark out, the moonlight streaming through the open window, sprinkling its light upon everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

Ruby wasn't in the light. She was in a dark corner of the room, tossing and turning in her hammock. I walked over and tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Ruby, wake up!" I whispered harshly, but as soon as I tapped her a second time she screamed.

"No, NO!" she screamed, waking everyone up. Jack woke up first.

"What's going on?!" he yelled, jumping out of bed and grabbing his weapon.

"She's having a nightmare!" I yelled back at him, still trying to shake her awake. He clutched his staff, almost unsure of what to do next.

"Jack, go get help!" I yelled, and he nodded, flying off. Jamie and Sophie sat up in their beds, looking scared.

"Ruby!" I shouted, and then slapped her across the face, which didn't wake her. I splashed her with water, which didn't help either. Nothing seemed to work!

"Ruby, can you hear me?!" I asked again.

"Well, I sure can," I heard Bunnymund wise crack, and I spun around as he walked up next to me. I would have glared at him and probably beat him to a pulp. but this was different circumstances.

"Please, Bunny, you have to help me! I don't know what's happening! She never gets nightmares!" I pleaded, worried sick for my best friend.

"But I do," I heard a whisper behind me, and glanced behind Bunny to see the Tooth Fairy standing there, her arms crossed, her head down.

"I know you don't trust me, but I can help. I don't know if it will work, but an old shaman taught me how to remove evil dreams or memories from people. I can remove it but I could accidentally erase everything. By everything, I mean she'd be like an infant with teeth." Tooth warned.

"Just do it!" I growled, trying to restrain Ruby, who was thrashing wildly. She screamed again. Tooth sighed, and she placed her hands on Ruby's temple.

"Ama shay oo so jedaro ma saneity deoma so kay o!" Tooth repeated over and over again it reminded my of The Hobbit a little with ratagast the brown and his hedge hog. Tooth's heavy breathing brought me to the present . She glanced at me, wiping sweat off of her brow line.

"That should work…" she panted, and I turned to Ruby, who had stirred, groaning.

"Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! What the hell!?" I screamed again in frustration, I knew she could hear me, "Wake up! Wake the hell up!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" she yelled back, sitting up in her hammock. I sighed in relief, thank the Man in the Moon it was all over! I saw Jack and North sneak silently through the door. Sandy floated through the window and consulted the two children, quickly returning them to peaceful dreamland and wiping away their fears. Then the small golden man looked at Ruby carefully.

I played with a strand of my hair, deep in thought. Where would a nightmare come from? Why did it choose her, instead of me or anyone else in the room? Especially the children?

I had a feeling I wouldn't like the answer if I ever found out.

Ruby's POV:

I smiled sniffing the flowers, playing with the lady bugs. Little people gathering at my feet the girls had long hair and flower petal dresses the men dressed to impress. They were the type of fairies I loved, garden fairies. They sang and danced around me in a circle. They were so CUTE! A throne sat up high above me, empty of its ruler. The sky was bright blue, a boy no older than myself sat down on the grass next to me. he was wearing a white shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans, and his hair a blond color. a white pure light radiating off of him.

" The Man In The Moon." I breathed surprised

"Greetings, Ruby," the moon spoke, "I have come to share with you your destiny and land. This is the land you will rule. The land were your job begins. For every flower in your garden palace is a child. When a child has a nightmare the flower will close its petals shut and turn dark. Every flower has a care taker." he pointed at the fairies who giggled and laughed around me.

" You will turn the black dream sand back to its original gold so the children can return to a peaceful sleep. You must keep the children from harm. Doing so you must touch the flower with one hand. This will open the flower letting you into the child's dream. Then you must play and sing a song. Sing a lullaby or just a song so they can overcome the nightmares, the song must help them feel better faster than it had come. Once your initiated I will than spread a message to the children they then will come up with a name for you amongst the world," he explained, and I nodded in understanding. The moon was not to be questioned.

"As for your palace, you'll find it where it calls you…" suddenly he broke off, his smile vanishing, "Oh no. No. Ruby, fight it! Fight it!" He shook me violently by the shoulders.

"Fight what?!" I screamed at him jumping up ready to fight, trying to understand him, but he was gone, darkness taking his place. I was no longer with the lady bugs in the garden of my garden fairies. I was…there.

The sand flowed, creating new images. Images of me and him! I could see right through the mask her wore. It was him, the man in black! He was next to me?

He was next to me? He was in my boyfriend's skin! Ugh. Even now that gave me the creeps. I mean, hell, I'm a virgin, but I had French kissed that boy about twelve times and the fact that it could have been Andy or…him…makes me sick. I watched as my now ex-boyfriend Andy, or the man in black, walk into the way back. I knew what was going to happen next. I was going to die.

"No!" I yelled at myself, "Don't follow him! He's going to kill you! No!"

No!

No!

I screamed, running as fast as I could. I was almost there, so close! I was within reaching distance!

No!

No!

"Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! What the hell!?" Violet was screaming, "Wake up! Wake the hell up!" She shook me violently my eyes opened and I gasped sitting up.

"I'm up! I'm up! Stop it, I'm up!" I yelled at her, wiping my face. Sweat soaked my clothing, my hair was damp.

"Bad dream?" Violet asked, concerned. I knew that she had probably heard most of it since I was a sleep talker.

"Bad? Try horrible," I thought, but smiled anyways.

"Nope, no bad dreams here," I concluded, the lie catching in my throat. I have never liked lying, but if I told them the truth they wouldn't understand.

"You sure?" Violet asked, giving me the look. She could see right through me sometimes, mask or not. I sighed, giving in.

"Yes, I had a bad dream. But it couldn't have been true. It just happened so rapidly like…like someone had poisoned it or something," I chuckled lightly to myself, I was talking crazy.

"What do you mean, it was poisoned?" I heard an Australian grunt from behind my best friend. I looked around, realizing that everyone was here. All of the Guardians, even the Tooth Fairy. I gulped, the fact that they were all here was making me more nervous than I already was.

"What do you mean, it was poisoned?" Bunny asked again.

"I... I had a good dream," I stammered, embarrassed, "The Man in the Moon was telling me what to do. To help the children, what my mission is. But then he was cut off telling me to fight it. I didn't understand what he meant but after he warned me, he disappeared. Then I had the nightmare." I replied hesitantly

"Can you tell us what it was about?" Jack asked.

"No!" I shouted too quickly. I gulped again. God, I hate mornings,

"No I…I can't tell you." I stammerd

"Why not?" Bunny asked, narrowing his eyes. He started to walk closer to the bed, or hammock. His eyes hardening I could feel his anger radiating off him like a nuclear reactor and he was about to blow up.

"What's so secret that you can't tell us! We kick bad dreams for a living but you..."

He continued I back up a bit trying to put distance in between us. But I was corned stuck my hammock keeping me from moving

"Bunny!" North scolded. But there was no stopping him.

"What's so special about you?! What's so concealed not even your best friend can know?" he pointed at Violet. Who looked menacingly at bunny but glanced a concerned look at me for a second.

"You…You wouldn't understand," I choked out. He was getting closer

"You wouldn't understand," Bunny mocked me in a highest pitch voice he could muster.

"Well, guess what sweetheart? We all understand! You're just a selfish, cruel, lazy girl! If that nightmare comes back I would be happy!" He finished standing up tall trying to tower over me at six feet. But I was only five four. So he towers over me even if he didn't try.

"Bunny!" Tooth shouted harshly, and she sounded almost on the verge of tears,

"Stop! You don't know how she... I mean... How do you think she got here?" She asked her voice soft but we could all hear her.

I looked wide eyed at Tooth. She knew!?

How could she know!?

Tooth's POV:

Ruby gave me a horrified look, "How…how do you know?" She gulped

"How do I know that you were murdered by Pitch? How do I know that Pitch was possessing your boyfriend to murder you? How do I know what he did to you before your death?" I questioned quietly, "I know everything. I hold every memory you have from when you were born to when you died."

I looked at a shell-shocked Bunny, who was obviously regretting everything he had just said. He had a horrible temper, and maybe this would teach him to learn to control it. Especially after that little stunt.

"Even the bad ones?" Violet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Memories are memories. Good or bad, we still collect them, locking the bad away and reminding you of the good," I answered, and then turned towards Ruby, my voice softening "Now, do you want to tell us what you dreamed about? It might help. I…I know from experience." The guardians gave me a look. I realized I just told them my secret. But if it helped her open up

"Well um I- I ugh..." she sighed, defeated,

"It wasn't all a bad dream, at first it was the Moon telling me what I was destined to do and were my palace lived."

I could see Jack stiffen out of the corner of my eye but I focused on Ruby.

"But he was going on and on about it, then he started yelling at me," she continued, "...He started yelling at me to fight something but I didn't know what he was talking about. But in a blink of an eye everything changed. The moon was gone. I heard someone approach me. So I hid in the bushes. That's when I saw myself. I could see everything! It was my memory of... m-my death but I could see things I couldn't see before like my boyfriend. He wasn't my boyfriend at all! It was the Man in Black."

"Pitch," Jack scowled, "His name is Pitch Black!"

I wondered why he was getting so worked up, but it wasn't helping the situation at all. Ruby mirrored the scowl on his face.

"Well, guess what, snow cone?! To me, he was the man in black! He killed me! I had a family, I had a little sister!" she screamed at him, his face frozen in horror at the shrieking girl in front of him. Bunny chuckled under his breath at Jack's reaction. I shot him a nasty glare that could literally kill.

"Is that all?" I piped up, pausing her onslaught of attacks on jack who probably regrets talking.

"No..." she breathed in, exhaling slowly. She was probably still pissed at Jack,

"…when he was leading me to the garden to kill me, I tried to stop him. I was screaming, fighting, but either way it was like I was invisible…thankful you pulled me out of the dream before blood was shed." He she shuttered a little

I smiled sadly, I pitied the girl, "Thank you. Thank you for telling me this, even though it was hard for you." I tried to act kind I caused her enough pain as it is I didn't want to cause any more.

She smiled back at me, but ducked her head looking at the floor, deep in thought.

Bunny frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't—" but she cut him off.

"Didn't what? Didn't mean it? Because you meant it enough to say what you did!"She hissed through her teeth glaring up at him in the most frightening scow i have ever seen it could strike fear into the heart of any nightmare horse.

"What did I do to you? What? Because who do you think revived you when Violet accidentally almost killed you? Who do you think did CPR?! I did! So tell me what I did I do to you?" she whispered the last part. She took her guitar and swung it onto her back, taking off running down the hall.

"You didn't do anything…" Bunny mutterd with a sigh, his guilt more obvious than the light of day. Violet glared at him, as if she didn't regret hospitalizing him at all.

"She'll be back," violet groaned, looking at North, Jack, and I. I nodded. Jack stood up.

"We should probably go find her," he suggested, and then flew out the window, Violet following him quickly on a hover board. I watched them both speed away into the night, a sick feeling in my stomach.

A/n's

TheAngeWithBlackWings99: Hi! Okay so poor ruby, bunny doesn't have a Chance after that or does he? Violet attracted some attention from an unwanted visitor... And tooth well that bad feeling is correct! * laughs sinisterly*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

I'm so sorry I haven't updated I know this chapter might a little short I'm sorry my sister Moongirl1155 she is the BEST SISTER! I LOVE HER SO MUCH! HI SIS! Moongirl1155 she is writing a story called AAA University. It's a cross between adventure time and ROTG!

So please read and review if you have time! ( I'm not forcing you! ) she is also into ROTG and has LOTS of STORY'S if you want READ THOSE TOO! ( you won't regret it! I swear she is like John Green, J.K Rowling, and Susan Collins combined! For real! ) school has started and is progressively getting harder. (Which is a pain in the ass) but hey I'm not complaining. High school = cute boys, awesome teachers,party's, sports. I mean what could go wrong? OH WAIT! EVERYTHING! :p

Review responses

Moongirl1155 : thank you so much for being my awesome sister and a freaking awesome reviewer! XD your the best!

Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing! I agree I ship it! Lol XD

Violets POV:

I used my hover board floating, flying out the window with jack. The crisp chilly morning air stinging my nostrils as I inhaled.

I swept down low looking for signs. It wasn't that hard to follow her trail. Her foot prints in the snow left a green mossy print as if whatever she touched turned into grass or flower patches.

I couldn't stop thinking about how she died, and how even though that's how she died she still found a way to make life seem simple, happy, almost. I shook my head trying to forget. I just need to find her, everything will be okay. Well not okay, but maybe this can be fixed.

I could feel something poke my arm rather harshly. I whipped my head around growling inwardly before i realized it was just jack.

" You okay?" He frowned concern etched across his pail features. His deep blue eyes narrowed almost as if he were a thief trying to pick the lock that guarded anyone and everyone accept Abby from seeing what's truly inside.

"Yea.. I just... Didn't know." I sighed shaking my head. I didnt want to talk about this especally to a person i just met. I mean forty eight hours ago and he was trying to kidnap me. but i feel like i knew him my entire life. Even though I only met him the other day.

Wanting a quick escape from the conversation. I Tipped my board down dropping in altitude quickly the wind blowing in my face I smiled at the exhilaration the free falling making my stomach tingle like when your swinging high on the swing set. Or when there are tall but short distance hills on the road and your mom steps on the gas so it feels like a dramatic drop to the ground. This was my thrill, my therapy, my way of dealing with things. It's so dangerous but I felt so free.

The Ground was coming up under neath me quickly I evened my board out smiling as It levitated only a few inches from the forest floor . I jumped off as the board disintegrated when my feet hit the ground.

" I know this place!" Jack laughed as he landed right beside me his eyes wide like a child given a lolly pop

I raised my eye brow at his unearthly giggle. He sounded like a little boy jeeped up on cola. I started walking in the direction of the foot prints the trees be coming scarce.

I could hear the water fall before I could see it. The gushing sounds of water hitting the rocks and the moving pebbles making a clicking sound as the loose ones rolled across the others. I smiled finally reaching the waters edge. A small but large waterfall trickling out of a rock surface. Filling the water below. It was so shallow I could probably walk across. A glimpse of red brought me back to my senses. causing me to do a double take at the water fall. The was a little gap only four and a half feet wide and about five feel tall I saw Abby bending hunched over. Her eyes glazed over almost higmitized by what ever was in the tiny black hole.

Jacks breath hitched behind me. I glanced over, his eyes wide with... Fear...

"Jack..." I said hesitantly before touching his should lightly. He spasmed at my touch holding his staff up to defend him self.

( Quick A/N: Yes violet scared the crap out of him and he went all ninja frost! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about everyone has a moment when they go freaking ninja! )

"HOLLY SHIT!" He cussed out loud. His face a mixture of calm and relief.

"It's just me." I yelled his reaction scarring me more than I wanted to admit. What was so deadly, So dangerous that it made a winter guardian retreat in fear. But his reaction didn't last long. He grabbed my hand hauling my through the water faceing against the click to my fading best friend.

Pitch's POV

I smiled licking my lips tasting my finished meal. Fear, fear from the one and only Jack Frost. I smiled using some nightmare sand and formed it into a ball sticking my hand into the fiery pit. I let out a gasp as the melting hot coals pealed the skin away from my flesh like wrapping paper. I could feel the blood slowly running off my finger tips a sizzling hiss sound erupting as the blood hit the coals. Pulling my hand out of the pit smiled at my bloody charred hand that held my master peace. The clear black ball with little lines of maroon blood in it. I smiled concentrating, gazing into it finding every child asleep or awake. I laughed as I invaded every mind my new found power my blood inside giving my my mind and my mind only Access. Those putrid scum sucking ingrates couldn't stop me now.

I smiled thinking about jack his pathetic self. I couldn't wait to crush his little tiny dreams. Along with that girl Ruby and her friend Vi-. My train if thought crashed abruptly as I pictured her angelic face. Katherine, they looked so a like. Could it truly be her? Has she come back for me? I frowned remembering her fits of insanity I put her through, how insane she had become. But maybe kath- violet will be different she will be able to take the strain.

Oh my darling Katherine, thank you for coming back to me.

Bunny's POV:

I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. How could I have done that? I love her! Yet I just told her she was an ugly fucking disgrace to humanity! How can I take something like that back? You don't.. I quickly took off through the tunnels. I needed to escape. I popped up at the surface next to the water fall pond I loved to just think and relax at. When I saw violet and jack crashing through ankle deep water. That's when I saw ruby she was crawling into this cave that radiated evil. I looked realizing they were two far away. I sprung into action hopping the short distance between the two of us. grabbing her from around her waist and pulled her out of the black un earthly hole. Just as a group of Fearlings came lunging out.

Jack zapped a few and violet created a blue silvery gun in her hand shooting the evil mindless demons with bullets of light. As they disintegrated into gold sand.

Ruby struggled in my grip. Her hand on my chest trying to push herself off and away. But I refused to let her go.

"Stop struggling cause I'm not going to let you go". I frowned at the girl who still didn't listen. I growled In one big tug I threw her over my right shoulder.

" HEY! PUT ME FUCKING DOWN!" She yelled kicking her legs out and banging her fists on my chest. I rolled my eyes saluted a fuming violet and a wide eyes jack before disappearing down my hole only leaving a daisy behind me.

Ruby's POV :

I couldn't help but be curious about the hole. I could her noises whispers bouncing of the wall. "Ruby..." They called I shivered the voice sounding so familiar almost like... Him... "Ruby..." They whispered again.

"Ruby, I missed you so much." It echoed. My breath hitching.

A..Alex? I asked hesitantly

"Ruby... It's just me... plain old Alex.." He said

I walked closer I just wanted to touch him. To feel his face one more time. To feel his soft cheeks.

I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me from the waterfall. Red eyes quickly following me out as these four hideous demonic creatures snarled and snapped. Jack and violet quickly took action. The four demons now just piles of dust.

I struggled trying to get away from bunny. His arms having a tight hold on my waist as his hands rested on my hips.

"stop struggling" he hissed but I continued to struggle. I wanted to run away. No I NEEDED TO RUN AWAY! In one big push he hoisted my body effortlessly over his shoulder.

I hissed pissed off "PUT ME FUCKING DOWN!'" I growled kicking and pounding on him with my fists my guitar conveniently in his other hand out of my reach.

I herd him clap his foot my hair standing up on my neck.

"Oh Shi.." But my words were lost as I screamed down the tunnel.

I could hear bunny chuckle at my useless scream. I was stuck no where to run, nobody to get me back to the surface. I growled as bunny popped up to the surface entrance of the warren. A herd of eggs surrounding his feet as he placed my guitar on there heads and they carried it up the path.

I growled annoyed at his ignorant cockiness.

"I SWEAR TO GOD BUNNYMND! WHEN I GET MY GUITAR BACK! IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO HONG KONG!

He just chuckled following the eggs down the path. Not even bothering to be modest or nice, HE put his arms right across my thighs holding on to me. So i "didn't side off". I could feel my feel my face heat up in embarrassment as I blushed.

" comfortable?" He asked the sinister smirk in his voice."

"You wish bunny boy!" I growled my usual feistiness

I supposed he would retreat from the battle field, Put me down, Give me my guitar and run. To bad that wasn't happening

"Ha!" he chuckled darkly I furrowed my eye brows in confusion. What was going on? This isn't the bunny I remember. I herd the swish of grass before it swished over my head. Bunny finally placing me down on a squishy chair. I was in a little straw shack a layer of long braided grass that stretched. To the ground it was probably the door. The walls had short grass but were layers on layers. I relished it was a little house full or flowers and girly things with a vine hammock.

Wow I said gazing at bunny who was staring at me.

" I'm glad to see you can out of the closet bunny!" I laughed but he wasn't amused.

"Hardy har har." He said rolling his eyes.

"You think your so funny don't yea." He growled and I stared at him deathly. This wasnt the bunny I knew this was a darker side something he must of hidden or something.

"You think that this house was made for me!" He growled swing his arm back. I cringed pulling myself tight into a ball. Ready for the impact of his back hand. I waited for what felt like forever. But it didn't come. I peaked open my eyes to see a frowning upset rabbit starring at me in the face.

"That's what I thought." He whispered under his breath. "Your not what you play to be. Your just a regular girl. Who built her walls high and tight. Who doesn't just shield herself but shields everyone around her from her..." Bunny frowned his eyes starring into mine trying to squeeze in through the cracks of my heavily damaged wall. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to let him in! I need to shut him out! I could feel the tears prickle my eyes as I fought to keep my walls up. His piercing gaze un wavering. I could feel my walls slowly crumbling. I felt the tears stream down my face as I bite down hard on my lip trying to hold it all in and push it all down.

"Ruby... " bunny said sweetly. So sweet I crumbled like a rock slide. I hugged my knees to my chest and sobbed. The sound ripping ferociously from my throat like a caged animal. Bunny just nodded and patted my back. Whispering words of comfort but that didn't help but he tried.

"Fuck you... Bunny! FUCK YOU!" I cried but he still tried to comfort me. Being silent as I sobbed

"Fuck... You..."

Violets POV

I could feel me face heat up as the anger boiled in my veins. That ass hat just hurt and than stole my sister! I swear to god when I get done with him there is no freaking way! CPR will work! I'm going to turn him into a rug!

"Violet.." Jack said hesitantly his face stitched in concern.

"Your little kangaroo friend.. Is going to die!"

( little did violet know those fearlings weren't for Ruby. They were for her..)

And the plot thickens!


End file.
